Colorado Move
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Basically... Syrus and Amanda move to Colorado with their parents, and Zane misses his little brother terribly! Hope you enjoy! Zane x Syrus! Yes, it's... INCEST AND YAOI! Lemon in chapter four!
1. The Party

GX – GX

Everyone was at Amanda's house having a 'go away' party for her and Syrus since they were moving to Colorado the next day. (A/N: I really am moving to Colorado with my brother, Kyle and my parents in January!)

"I can't believe you're moving, Sy!" Jaden said as tears rolled down his face.

"I know. I really don't want to, but my momma says that I have to!" Syrus replied as tears rolled down his face too.

"Why isn't Jazz and Zane moving with you guys too, then?"

"Jazz is marrying Kaiba and carrying his child so she's moving in with him. And Zane… he's got his own job and place now, so he's staying here too." Syrus said, sounding more upset about Zane.

"I'm sure they're both gonna miss you so much, Sy, just like I will!"

"Well, I hope so! You've been like a brother to me!"

"You _are_ my bro, Sy!" Jaden said. "Nothin' or nobody is ever gonna change that, right?" Jaden asked with his trademark smile and hand signal.

"Right! Best friends and bros forever?" Syrus asked as he held out his hand, which Jaden ignored and hugged Syrus instead.

"Forever and _ever_!"

"Sweet!" Syrus said, and hugged Jaden back.

On the far side of the room, Zane was sitting on the railing of the stairs and watching Syrus hug Jaden. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. _'I _know_ that I shouldn't be jealous, but I can't help it! It's… hard to see Syrus being so close to someone else. I mean-'_ Zane's thoughts got interrupted by-

"Zaney!" Someone yelled right in his ear, and he screamed while falling off the railing.

Zane looked up and saw Amanda standing there, looking innocently back at him. "Amanda, don't do that!" He yelled.

"Sorry, bro, but I gotta tell you something."

"What?"

"Before Sy-Sy and I leave… you've _really_ gotta tell him that you love him!"

"He _knows_ I do!"

"Really? You've already told him you loved him?"

"Of course I have." Zane said as he sat, Indian-style with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What did _he_ say?"

"He said he loved me back."

"Aw! That's _so_ sweet! So, are you guys like a couple now?"

"What?" Zane asked, and looked up at Amanda. "No!"

"But you said that you told each other that you love… each other!" Amanda yelled.

"I didn't mean it like _that_!" Zane yelled back as he stood up. "If you'd shut up for a minute and let your yaoi-obsessed mind stop for a second, you'd _know_ that I didn't mean it like that!"

Amanda glared at her brother before pushing him out in the middle of the living room and walking away a bit.

"I don't get it!" Zane said.

"Sit, Zaney!" Amanda said, and Zane got pulled to the ground. (A/N: We _all_ can make our siblings do that! They're under our power! Muwhahaha! …Anyway… back to the story!)

"Hey! What did you do _that_ for?!" Zane yelled.

"Why don't you just tell Syrus you love him for _real_ and just quit it with all this '_brotherly_ love' bullshit!" Amanda yelled.

"You know, Amanda-chan…" Victoria started. "Syrus is right here." She said as she pointed to said boy who was standing right next to her.

"Good! That means that I just helped break the ice!" Amanda yelled. "Now, tell him!"

"No! I am not going to tell my little brother a lie!"

Syrus looked upset and bowed his head as he walked upstairs.

"_Now_ look what you did, you pea brain!" Amanda yelled, then grabbed Zane's shirt collar and picked him up. (A/N: Yeah right… like I'm _really_ that strong.) "You better march up those stairs _right_ now, mister, and apologize to Syrus!"

"For what?! Saying I'm not in love with him?! It would be better than lying to him!" Zane yelled back.

"Just go up there and fuckin' apologize to him!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" Zane yelled and ran up the stairs. He got to Syrus' room and heard his brother softly crying from inside. "Sy… Sy, can I talk to you… please?"

"…Alright." Zane heard Syrus say.

Zane entered the room to see Syrus sitting on the bed, crying. He sighed and closed the door behind him before walking over to the bed himself and sitting down next to Syrus. "Sy… I'm really sorry about what I said down there. I just got a little mad and… said some things that I shouldn't have said. What I'm trying to say, Sy is… I love you." Zane said.

Syrus stopped crying and looked at Zane. Then, wiped away the rest of his tears and asked, "Really?"

"Yes… really." Zane replied, and Syrus' heart swelled with happiness, but soon crashed and burned when Zane said his next words. "…As my little brother."

Syrus could feel tears in his eyes again and he started crying again.

Zane obviously noticed. "What's wrong, Sy? I told you I was sorry."

"No… it's not that." Syrus said. "These are tears of joy." He lied. Syrus then flung himself on Zane and cried into his chest.

Zane was surprised by Syrus' outburst in 'happiness', but hugged him back anyway, just wanting to hold his brother close. Then, he felt a few of his own tears slip from his eyes. "I'm sure gonna miss you, Sy!"

"I'll… miss you too, Zane! It just won't be the same without you!"

"I know. I love you," Zane whispered into Syrus' ear, and then regrettably added, "Little brother."

-- A few minutes later --

Zane and Syrus came downstairs and saw everyone in front of the stereo.

"There you guys are!" Jaden said. "We're just gonna play a little song for Sy and Ama!" He said, then pressed the play button on the CD player and playing the song, Here's to the Night. (A/N: That's my sister's graduation song!)

_**So denied, so I lied  
Are you the now or never kind?  
In a day and a day love  
I'm gonna be gone for good again**_

_**Are you willing to be had?  
Are you cool with just tonight?  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well**_

_**Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon**_

_**Put your name on the line  
Along with place and time  
Want to stay, not to go, I want to ditch the logical  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well**_

_**Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon**_

_**All my time is froze in motion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go**_

_**Don't let me let you go**_

_**Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well**_

_**Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gonna come too soon**_

_**Too soon**_

_**Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon**_

By now… _everyone_ was crying.

GX – GX

The song made me cry!

So… I hope everyone enjoyed this! More to come your way soon! Once again… thank you, imouto (means 'little sister')! You always help me out when I need it! Thank you!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	2. Syrus' Attempts

GX – GX

-- A few months later --

It was now the middle of July and everyone was on a plane headed for Colorado. No one knew that they were coming because they wanted it to be a surprise.

"This is gonna be great! We're finally gonna see our little brother and sister again, huh Zaney!" Jazzmine said.

"Yes!" Zane replied with a nod, then looked out the window and smiled at visualizing his beloved Syrus' face.

Behind Jazzmine and Zane's seat, sat Melody writing in her diary. Saying how boring the trip was. This is what the diary said: _'I can't believe how boring this trip is! We've been on this bloody plane for five hours and we still got another 2 hours to go! I wanna see Amanda and Syrus, but… the way to get there is just plain torture!'_

-- 2 hours later --

"Finally!" Melody said as she ran out of the airport. "The nightmare is over and we are back on the ground! And the best part… in Colorado where we can see Amanda and Syrus again!"

Victoria walked out after her and looked around. "Blue skies, sandy ground, big canyons, hot weather. Just like back home in Egypt!" She said, and then looked at Yami. "Right, Yami? I think we're gonna like it here!" (A/N: Where I'm moving to in Colorado, it's right in the middle of a desert, so it really is like that!)

-- Somewhere on the other side of town --

Amanda was running towards her sister Elayna's house where she, her parents, and brother were staying, yelling, "Syrus! Syrus!" She ran up the porch and saw her brother-in-law, James, standing there. "You're not Syrus."

"Gosh, what gave it away? The good looks or the height?" James asked.

"Great! The parade is in one hour! Where is he?"

"Wait! What parade? Is there a parade today?"

"Hello! The peach festival parade!"

"Oh! _That_ parade!"

"Yeah! So, where's Syrus?"

"He's not here."

"Well, where is he? He can't miss the parade!" Amanda said. "Man, ever since we came here he's been more depressed then I've _ever_ seen him! And trust me; I've seen him pretty depressed! Maybe it's because he misses Zane so much."

"Well, don't _you_ miss your brother too?"

"Yes, but Syrus and Zane have a… _special_ relationship!"

"…What do you mean 'special'?"

"…Nothing. Let's just find Syrus!"

-- At the library --

Syrus was sitting at one of the tables, reading some random books about stuff he didn't understand.

Amanda and James came in to see him sitting there and they ran over to him.

"What are you doing, Syrus?"

"…Studying."

"For what?"

"…Finals?"

Amanda swatdropped. "Sy… school ended two months ago."

Syrus sighed, sadly, and Amanda sat next to her brother and hugged him. "I'm sorry you miss him, Syrus. I miss him too, you know?"

"But you don't understand! I loved Zane more than you do!"

"I know you do! But… there's really nothing I can do about it."

Syrus then just started crying.

Amanda sighed and hugged her brother again. "I'm sorry, Syrus. Come on! Let's go to the peach festival and get you a… a big, old peach cobbler!" She said as she stood up and took Syrus with her and James.

-- At the parade --

Everyone was there, looking around.

"What is everyone standing here for? I don't see anything interesting going on." Melody said.

"You must be tourists." Someone said, and they saw a medium-height girl with light blue hair and silver eyes.

"…Elayna?" Zane asked, and Elayna looked at him.

"Zane? Oh! So, _you're_ the friends that Amanda and Syrus are always talking about!"

"You're their sister? The one they moved in with?" Annie asked.

"Yes. That's me. Elayna Truesdale… actually more like Elayna _Jones_ now." She said, and then they heard a baby noise and looked down to see a small baby boy in a stroller. "And this is my baby boy, Nicholas."

"He's so cute!" Jaden said with a kitty face. "I'm sorry. I just love kids, and I bet this is how Syrus looked when _he_ was a baby!"

"Yes! I think he looks a lot like his uncle Syrus too!" Elayna said.

"Where is Syrus anyway?" Jazzmine asked. "I mean, you know Zaney! He wouldn't stop crying until we agreed to come and visit him!" She said.

Elayna laughed, but then frowned. "Syrus has been… distant lately."

"What do you mean?" Jazzmine asked.

"He's been running off a lot on his own lately. We catch him all over the place. Like, we've caught him in front of Olive Garden, on top of the Monument, at the library, in front of the hospital, and even in front of the winery." Elayna said. "I'm _really_ worried about him!"

"Wow! …I am too now!" Zane said. _'Syrus… why have you been trying to run away?'_

GX – GX

I thought I'd leave ya'll there for now! I know it's not much, and I wanted for Zane and Syrus to see each other again in _this_ chapter, but… then, I thought that this would be better!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	3. Syrus' Girlfriend

GX – GX

Everyone had started watching the parade when Zane said that he was going to grab something to eat. So, he walked off, yet who should he find in front of the food area but Syrus and Amanda. Zane saw Syrus and nearly fainted. Syrus had grown a couple inches than the last time they had seen each other and his face looked a little more mature, but not completely mature.

_'Oh… my… God! That's Syrus?! He almost looks like a grownup now…'_ Zane thought. _'What happened to the little brother I _used _to know?'_

-- That night --

Amanda was walking outside to put the trash in the barrel and was humming a tune to herself. Suddenly, she heard a noise and looked over to see nothing there, but it was dark out so she couldn't tell. She hesitantly walked over to the spot and got grabbed by someone and her mouth got covered. She started to squirm and try to get free, but soon stopped when she heard the person say, 'Relax, Amanda, it's me'.

Amanda looked up and saw Melody the one holding her. "Aniki?" She asked, then smiled brightly and hugged Melody. "Oh my God! Aniki, what are you doing here?!"

"We came to see you and Syrus, of course!" Melody answered.

"…We?" Amanda asked, and then saw everyone else. "Guys! Jazzmine!" She said as she hugged her sister. "And Zane! You're both here!" She said as she hugged Zane.

"Yeah, that's great, Amanda, but… could you please tell me where Syrus is?"

Amanda smirked and asked, "Wanna see your lover again, Zaney?"

"Would you stop that?! Syrus is not my lover, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop saying that!" Zane yelled.

"Why are you yelling?!" Amanda yelled.

"Oh, and like you're doing any better?!" Zane yelled back.

"Well, stop yelling!"

"_You_ stop yelling!"

"No you!"

"Look… will you _please_ just tell us where Syrus is?" Zane asked.

"Oh, sure! Sy's in his room… at least… that's where he's _supposed_ to be."

"Well, where's his room?" Zane asked and Amanda pointed to the window right above her head. So, Zane looked in the window and saw Syrus asleep on his bed. "Syrus." He whispered. "Sy."

Syrus was really still awake, but he thought Zane wasn't really there. _'Just ignore it, Syrus. It's just another time when you're hearing his voice… whisper your name… oh, so softly.'_ Syrus thought, but then felt a little pebble hit his back. _'It's probably just Amanda acting stupid again!'_ He thought, but then another one hit him. He finally sat up and snapped, "What?!" He asked, but then his eyes widened when he saw Zane there.

"Is that any way to treat your older brother?" Zane asked, teasingly.

"Is it… _really_ you this time?" Syrus asked.

"Huh?" Zane asked, a little surprised by the question. "Okay. I'll have to question you about that later, but for right now… yes, it's the real me." He said.

Syrus swung himself off the bed and ran towards the window, sitting on the windowsill. Syrus touched Zane's face with his hand, softly, and gasped. "It _is_ you!" Then, he flung his arms around Zane's neck, happily. "I missed you so much! I desperately wanted to see you again!"

Zane gently stroked his fingers through Syrus' soft, angel-like, baby blue hair and sighed, contently. "Is… that why you've been trying to run away?"

"…You heard about that?"

"I ran into Elayna during the parade and she told me." Zane said, then broke away and looked into his brother's deep, sparkling, silver eyes. "Sy… you wanted to see me again so bad that you tried running away?"

"…Yes."

Zane sighed. "Sy… even if you did somehow leave Colorado… and somehow got to California… how would have made it across the ocean anyway?"

"I would have found a way." Syrus said.

Zane just sighed again. "Sy…" He said, and held his brother close. "I missed you too, bro. …I _really_ did!"

-- The next day --

Everyone was now sitting in the living room, catching up when some girl came into the house and pounced Syrus in a hug.

"Hey, Sy-Sy!" The girl cheered happily. "Are you ready for our date?!" She asked.

Zane's food dropped out of his open mouth when it fell at the word 'date'.

"Yeah, I'm ready, but could you get off of me first?" Syrus asked, and the girl did just that, and then helped Syrus to his feet. "Oh… by the way… this is my older brother, Zane." Syrus pointed out as he pointed to Zane.

"So, you're the famous Zane Truesdale? Sy's told me a lot about you!" The girl said, happily.

"Yeah, and just who are you?" Zane asked with a growl while he glared at her.

"I'm Melissa! Syrus' girlfriend!" She said.

Zane's mouth dropped again before watching Melissa drag Syrus out the door. "…Sy's got a girlfriend…?"

GX – GX

Ooooo! Suspense! Who will ultimately win Syrus' heart? Melissa or _Zane_?!

Find out next time in, Colorado Move! Coming soon to a computer near you! Lolz!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	4. Zane's Confession

GX – GX

--

Later that day, everyone was sitting in the living room, talking.

"So… I never really got to ask you if you like it here, Amanda." Elayna said, and Zane spit. "Zane, it's Melissa's fault that her and Syrus are dating. You shouldn't blame Amanda." She said, and Zane spit again. "And you can stop making that fart sound every time someone says 'Amanda'."

Zane just spit again.

"So, how _is_ your time here, Amanda?" Her mother asked, and Zane spit again.

Jaden laughed. "Amanda." He said, and Zane spit. "Amanda!" He said louder, and Zane spit louder. "Amanda, Amanda, Amanda, Amanda!" Jaden repeated, and Zane spit four times in a row. "Amanda." Jaden whispered, and Zane spit again, quietly this time.

Amanda glared and stood up. "I'm not gonna sit here and take this! I was just as surprised as you were! I didn't know that they were dating!" She yelled, and Zane whispered something in Aster's ear, and Aster laughed.

"Yeah, like she'd get paid for that!"

"What did he say to you?!" Amanda yelled.

"It…it's nothing, Amanda." Aster said, and Zane spit again.

--

A little later, Zane went into a restaurant and actually ended up getting a seat near where Syrus was sitting with Melissa. (A/N: Oh, did I tell you that Zane was there to spy on them? Because that's kinda important!) Zane was listening to their conversation as much as he could and noticed that Syrus wasn't really paying attention to anything that Melissa was saying.

"So, anyway… I was at this exact restaurant the other day, right? And I came here with a couple of my friends and you will _never_ guess what happened! My friend said that she got a boyfriend and I was like, 'I have a boyfriend too', so we started talking about how totally cool out boyfriends are!" Melissa said, and looked at Syrus to see him zoning out, again.

_'I can't believe I'm getting to see Zane again! I know it's really only been about half a year, but it feels like forever for me! Zane doesn't know how much I really _needed_ to see him!'_ Syrus thought as he looked off into space, but Melissa's voice broke into his train of thought.

"Syrus, are you listening to me?!" Melissa yelled, and Syrus looked at her. "Yeesh! This is the fifth time you've zoned out since we got here! Do you have someone else on your mind?!" She yelled.

_'Yes!'_ Syrus thought, but didn't dare say it out loud, and just stayed quiet.

"If you're going to just keep zoning out, then I'm leaving!" She yelled, and stomped out.

_'Finally!'_ Zane thought, and walked over to Syrus and just sat right down next to him. "Hey, bro!" He said.

Syrus just looked at Zane, wide-eyed, surprised that he had just suddenly come out of nowhere. "Um… hiya, Zane."

Zane chuckled. "So… do you have any plans for the rest of the day since that witch finally left you alone?"

"Um… no, I'm free."

"Then, what do you say we have lunch here and spend the rest of the day together doing whatever you want? How does that sound to you?" Zane asked, and Syrus smiled and nodded.

"Sure! I'd… like that!" Syrus said, and blushed when he started getting random pictures of what Zane and him could do together and he mentally kicked himself. _'You freakin' pervert!'_ Syrus thought to himself.

An hour and a half later, they were out of the restaurant and in Zane's car which he had brought over to Colorado from Japan.

"So… where to now, Sy?" Zane asked.

"Well… we should go to the National Monument. It's got a _beautiful_ view of the city from the top. People drive up there all the time, but obviously you do need money to get in. I think it's about 10 dollars per person." (A/N: I'm just guessing. I've only been there once!)

"Alright then! To the National Monument it is!" Zane said, and started the car. "You're just gonna have to tell me where it is though."

"Okay! I can do that!" Syrus said.

--

That night, Zane and Syrus were on top of the Monument, looking down at the city.

"Wow! It _is_ a beautiful view!" Zane said.

"See! What did I tell ya?!" Syrus asked.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as the view I'm looking at _now_ though." Zane said as he looked at Syrus, making Syrus blush when he noticed Zane looking at him.

"Um… Zane? …You _do_ realize that you're looking at _me_, right?"

"Yes."

Syrus blush deepened and he asked, "You think I'm beautiful?"

That's when Zane finally realized what he had said. He shook his head, and banged it against his hands. _'How am I going to get out of _this _one?'_ He thought. _'…Maybe… it's about time Syrus knew the truth.'_ He thought, and moved closer to Syrus, making Syrus' blush possibly deepen even more.

"Z-Zane?"

"Sy…" Zane whispered, and then kissed Syrus on the neck. "Syrus… I love you. I've wanted to tell you that for the longest time." He moved behind Syrus and held him close. "I know this may be a little scary for you, but I don't want you to hate me for my feelings for you."

"Zane…"

"Please, Sy… don't hate me." Zane said, almost close to tears.

"Zane…" Syrus said. Then he suddenly turned around and hugged Zane, happily as tears happy tears ran down his face. "You don't know how happy that makes me for you to say that!"

"Huh?"

"Zane… I love you too."

"Really?"

Syrus broke the hug to look Zane in the eyes and nodded. "I love you, Zane… far more than just a brother. Why do you think I was so determined to see you?"

Zane smiled, softly. "Sy…" He whispered before just pressing his lips upon Syrus'.

Syrus gripped the front of Zane's shirt and purred in his throat.

They broke the kiss a minute or so later and just looked at each other for a bit.

Then, Syrus smiled and wrapped his arms around Zane's neck and nuzzled his nose into him. "I love you, Zane. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

Zane smiled and replied, "Sy… I feel the same way."

Syrus sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Sy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I love you. I'm just so happy that you actually returned my deepest feelings for you! Though… you don't care that you're dating your brother?"

"Nope. Not even in the slightest. Love is love. It doesn't matter who you fall in love with. All that matters is that you both love each other equally. Am I right?"

"Yes. You are." Syrus said before kissing Zane again.

The kiss went further this time. Zane deepened the kiss and slid his tongue across Syrus' lips. Syrus opened his mouth to let Zane's tongue slide in.

"Mmm…" Zane purred as his tongue searched every inch of his new territory. _'He tastes like strawberries and whipped cream.'_ Was Zane's only thought. Zane laid down with Syrus on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

They broke the kiss and Syrus just continued to sit on his lap.

"Zane?" Syrus whispered.

"Yes?" Zane asked, his voice a little husky from the heat of the kiss.

"This is… getting pretty intense…" Syrus said.

"And?"

"Well… I don't know if we should continue." Syrus said. "If we do, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself. I mean, I almost lost my control with that kiss."

"Sy… don't fight what you're feeling. You love me, don't you?"

"More than life itself."

"And I love you just as much, so what are you afraid of?"

"I'm…I'm not afraid."

"Syrus…" Zane said, using that I-know-you-better-than-that tone again.

"Okay. I'm afraid. It's just the fact that… I've never done this type of thing before. It sorta scares me." Syrus confessed.

"Oh, Sy…" Zane whispered, then hugged him. "I know that this is scary for you, and a little weird even, but… please, hear me when I say that you can trust me. I won't ever break your heart. I love you far too much to ever do that to you."

"Aw, Zane…" Syrus said and hugged Zane. "I love you."

"I love you too." Zane said as he hugged Syrus back.

"Will you love me until the day I die?"

"Even longer than that." Zane vowed as he looked up at the stars and kept Syrus securely in his arms. "I will love you for as long as the stars shine, for as long as time itself. That's how long I will love you. No, even longer than that."

Syrus sighed happily. Then, he sat up and looked down at Zane.

"Yes?" Zane asked.

"Zane, I…I… think I want to face my fear."

Zane brought himself up onto his forearms and looked at Syrus. "Sy…?"

Syrus barely whispered, "Make love to me, Zane."

"Here?"

"Well, we can't do it at the house. I share a room with Amanda, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Zane said. "But… are you sure that this is what you want? We don't have to do this if you really don't want to."

"No. I want to. I want face my fear. I… want you to have me… as your own, Zane. I want to be yours, and only yours."

"Well… if you insist, Syrus." Zane said. "But if you want me to stop what I'm doing at any given time, just tell me and I will stop, alright? I don't want you to go out of your comfort zone."

Syrus nodded. "Alright, Zane."

"Good." Zane said with a smile and started to unbutton his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Syrus asked.

Zane blushed a little and answered, "I'm uh… taking my jacket off."

Syrus giggled. "I meant in a way as to you don't have to do that."

"I don't? Then… how do you expect us to make love if we still have clothes on?"

Syrus just laughed. "I mean… that I will do it for you." He said and started to take Zane's jacket off for him.

"That's… pretty bold of you, Syrus." Zane mentioned after he slipped his jacket off when Syrus was done unbuttoning it. "I thought you were shy about this."

"Like I said… I want to face my fear, and the only way to do that is to take risks and to be brave."

Zane smiled. "If you say so, Sy." Then, he quickly kissed Syrus before lying back. "So, are you going to undress me more?"

Syrus blushed, heavily, but nodded none-the-less and started taking off Zane's shirt. When he was finished he started looking at Zane's bare, toned chest and blushed even more.

Zane chuckled with amusement. "Liking what we see, are we?"

Syrus just nodded.

"Nervous?" Zane asked.

Syrus shook his head.

"Then, why are you being so quiet?"

"What am I supposed to say?"

Zane just chuckled at his own stupidity. "Nothing. Forget I said anything." _'Of course! You're not supposed to be making conversation when you're about to make love.'_ He thought. Zane reached up and started to lift up Syrus' hoody.

Syrus gasped in surprise which made Zane's hands quickly retreat.

"Sorry, sorry." Zane quickly apologized.

"No, no. It's my fault. I shouldn't have jumped like that. I mean… I have to take my clothes off too, right?" Syrus asked, then lifted his hoody over his head to reveal his tank top that he was wearing underneath.

Zane just watched as Syrus took his tank top off too. Then, he lifted his hands, which were shaking slightly and placed them on Syrus' chest to feel his way down to his brother's smooth, flat stomach. He swallowed hard.

"Zane?" Syrus asked. "Your hands are shaking. Are you alright?"

"Sorry." Zane said. "I guess… I'm the one who's nervous."

"You're nervous? Zane… we don't _have_ to do this."

"No, I want to. I want you to be mine." Zane said. "I… want to feel you."

"And you will." Syrus said, and leaned down to kiss Zane softly as his hands traveled down to Zane's pants and started to undo the belt. Syrus broke the kiss and got off Zane for a minute to pull Zane's pants down. Though, he quickly flushed and looked away when he notice Zane didn't have anything underneath.

Zane chuckled. "You are so cute when you act all shy."

"Zane!" Syrus whined.

Zane just laughed. "That just made you look even cuter." Then, he suddenly sat up and pushed Syrus beneath him, making sure not to hurt him in the process. "And you being so cute and shy turns me on so much."

"It-It does?" Syrus asked.

"Yes. So, feel free to do it some more." Zane said and started to lay kisses down Syrus' neck, then down his chest until he reached the hem of Syrus' black shorts. "Can I take these off you? They're in the way."

Syrus simply nodded as he bit down on his finger to keep the noises his throat wanted to make in.

"Don't hide your moans, Sy. I want to hear your pleasure." Zane said so Syrus complied and brought his hand down to clutch the ground as he moaned. "I take it that you like what I'm doing?"

"Y-Yes." Syrus answered, and gasped as a sudden cool air ran over a certain part of his body as Zane pulled down his shorts and boxers at the same time. "Mmmm!" Syrus moaned.

Zane suddenly moved back up and bit into Syrus' neck to leave a mark. As he did, he carefully slipped one finger into Syrus' entrance, which caused Syrus to yelp in surprise. "Shh! It's alright, Syrus. Everything will be okay. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." Syrus whispered.

"Good." Zane whispered back as he slipped another finger in.

"Ah! Zane… it hurts!" Syrus said.

"Loosen up a little, Syrus."

Syrus nodded. "I'll try." He said and tried to loosen up a little which he did.

"That's good." Zane whispered. "One more. Ready?"

"One more what?"

Zane answered Syrus by entering a third finger. Zane then started to move his three fingers in and out to stretch Syrus further.

"Ah!" Syrus moaned loudly.

"Does that feel good?" Zane asked.

"Y-Yes!" Syrus moaned.

Suddenly, Zane took his fingers out and Syrus whimpered. "Shh! It's alright, Syrus." Zane whispered. "This will hurt at first, Sy, but after it will start to feel good. Alright?"

Syrus nodded. "Alright."

Zane nodded in reply and gently pushed himself into Syrus, moaning loudly at the heat and tightness that surrounded him. "Oh… shit!" Zane whispered. "Sy, you… feel so… good."

"So… do you." Syrus panted.

Zane growled and slid more into Syrus. "I… love you, Syrus."

"I… love you too… Zane." Syrus whispered. "Please… make love to me."

"As you wish, my love." Zane panted out, and then started moving in and out of Syrus, causing his brother to moan loudly in pleasure.

"Ohhh… Zane! Mmmm!" Syrus moaned. "Faster, Zane! Please! Faster, harder! It feels so good! Don't stop, please!"

Zane growled and grunted as he bucked his hips faster and harder as Syrus' pleads got louder and more demanding. Both their minds were filled with so much love and lust that they forgot where they even were. All that mattered at that moment was the two of them and their love.

They continued their shared rhythm until nature took its course.

"Zane!" Syrus cried. "I'm gonna…gonna…" It was too late though. With a final cry of Zane's name, Syrus came all over their stomachs, panting heavily after that.

Zane growled then cried, "Syruuuuus!!" He came inside his new lover and was completely breathless after that. He panted and collapsed beside Syrus.

Syrus and Zane just laid there, looking up at the stars, panting to get their breath back. Then, Syrus sighed and laughed breathlessly as he cuddled up to Zane's chest. "That was amazing. I had never felt so good in my entire life."

"_You_ were amazing, Sy. I'm proud of you for facing your fear like that. You really have grown up quite a bit. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well… we should probably get our clothes back on and leave. We don't want anyone catching us like this." Zane said. "We'd probably get arrested." He said as he stood up and started wiping Syrus' seed off his stomach.

Syrus blushed, heavily. "Sorry… about that."

"Sy, you shouldn't be sorry. It's a good thing."

"It is?" Syrus asked as he pulled his pants back on.

"Yes." Zane answered as he did the same. Then, he smirked and took Syrus' chin to make his brother look at him. "It just means that you enjoyed it. A lot."

Syrus' blush deepened. "Yes. Well…" He said, and then cleared his throat. "We should probably go." He said as he took his shirt and put it on.

"Okay, okay. I see that you're sensitive to the subject."

"It's just that… it was my first time, you know?"

"It was mine too." Zane said as he slipped his jacket back on.

"It was? You just gave your virginity to me?" Syrus asked.

"Yes. Why?" Zane asked as he buttoned up his jacket and looked at Syrus.

"I just… can't believe that I thought that you didn't even like me a couple years ago." Syrus said.

"Syrus, I've always loved you." Zane said as he kneeled down to Syrus' height. "I know I never showed it, but I did. When we were younger I loved you like a brother, but then my love for you started to grow into something deeper." He said and took Syrus' hand to kiss the top of it. "When I realized that I had fallen in love with you, I tried to keep you away so I wouldn't show my feelings and corrupt you. I tried to keep you back on purpose. Not because I didn't love you, in fact… that was just the problem. I loved you too much."

"But Zane, I've always loved you just as much."

"If I had known that sooner, we may have been together then. But… I'm not complaining." Zane said and pulled Syrus into a hug. "I have you now and that's all that matters. Nothing is going to tear us apart. We belong together and we're going to stay together, right?"

"Right!" Syrus said, happily and hugged Zane back.

Zane smiled picked Syrus up in his arms bridal-style and took him back over to his car. "Let's go home."

"Yeah!" Syrus agreed.

GX – GX

Oh! A little love blossomed in this chapter! Yay! I have been in a total fluffyshipping mood for three days straight now, and I am one happy camper! Just like Spongebob!

Also, I wanna go to Olive Garden tonight! Me likey breadsticks! Me likey breadsticks! I am hyper! I had two cups of coffee and a cinnamon bun! Yippe!!

Zane: You are twisted!

Me: Me?! I'm not the one who stole Marik's millennium rod to smoke weed!

Zane: It was _one_ time! Let it go already!

Me: I don't think I will! I will hold that against you for the rest of your life! Muwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! I am evil! You hear that?! I am evil! I like darkness and watching horror movies where you see people get killed!

Zane: Omg… I am… leaving now. –Runs out like there is no tomorrow– (Which there won't be because the dark lord, Zork is gonna return to cause havoc!)

Goodbye for now, mortals!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	5. TROUBLE

KH – KH

Back at the house the next morning, Amanda was watching TV with everyone else. Amanda sighed and looked out the window. "Guys, I'm worried."

"Worried?" Melody asked, "Why? Worried about what?"

"I'm worried about Zane and Syrus. They've been gone all night and no one has heard from 'em." Amanda explained.

"Oh. I thought you were still worried about Leon because he hasn't talked to you in a while." Melody said. (A/N: I'm talking about Leon from Kingdom Hearts! Yes, I am going to add Kingdom Hearts characters into the mix as well! Lolz!)

"Well, I'm still worried about that…"

Melody sighed, "Do you want me to call him? 'Cause I will."

"No, he said he wouldn't be able to talk for a while because he's been so busy. I don't wanna bother him." Amanda said, "Besides… I trust him. He wouldn't do anything behind my back… would he?"

"No, no of course not!" Melody said. "Leon's a good guy, he wouldn't do that." She said, and then realized something. "Wait! If you're not worried about him cheating on you, then what _are_ you worried about?"

"He could still get hurt…"

"…I'm calling him!" Melody said and took out her phone.

"Melody, you can't! He's busy; I don't want to bother him!"

"Amanda, I'm calling him, and there's nothing you can say is going to stop me!"

"Oh yeah? What if I said, blorgan no no oh hic!"

"Well, I gotta admit that slowed me down, but I'm still going for it!"

Jaden laughed, "SpongeBob reference!"

Melody dialed the number to Merlin's house in Hollow Bastion and waited for somebody to pick up. (A/N: …Melody's phone can call different worlds!) She heard the phone get picked up and someone say hello. "Hey Aerith! Is your brother there?"

"Yeah," Aerith said and called to Leon. (In Hollow Bastion) "Leon, Melody's on the phone."

"I'm busy." Leon said, typing something on the computer.

Aerith sighed, "He said he's too busy to come to the phone right now."

"Oh yeah?" Melody asked, "Well, please tell him that Amanda wants to…" She said and saw Amanda shake her head frantically, trying to stop Melody from saying that she wanted to talk to him. So instead Melody said, "Amanda wants to break up with him!"

"What?!" Amanda asked. "I never said that."

Aerith hadn't heard Amanda and was shocked. "What? Why?"

"Just tell him please."

"I…I can't. He'll be heartbroken…"

"Well… just try and get back to me, alright?"

Aerith sighed and said, "Yeah… I…I'll tell him. Bye…" She said and hung up.

Tifa was there with Cloud and had heard Aerith's side of the conversation and saw her sad face. "Are you alright, Aerith?" Tifa asked, concerned about her best friend.

"Not really… I just got bad news."

"What bad news?"

Leon heard "bad news" and got worried. "What bad news?" Leon asked, "Is Amanda alright?"

Aerith nodded, "She's fine, but… I have a feeling that you're not going to be."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Well… Melody just told me that… I can't tell you." Aerith said, "I just know that it'll break your heart."

"Aerith, right now… the wait is killing me, just please… tell me."

Aerith sighed again and finally said it. "Melody said that Amanda wants to break up with you."

Leon was taken aback because that was the last thing he was expecting. "Why?"

"I don't know… she didn't tell me. Why don't you just call Amanda and sort it out."

Leon ran for the phone and dialed Amanda's number.

Back at the house, the phone rang and Amanda ran to get it, hoping it was Leon. "Hello?"

"Hi, is Syrus there?"

"Who?"

"Syrus!" Melissa shouted. (Did you think it was Leon? Lolz! Gotcha!)

"No, he's not."

"Damn!" Leon shouted as he slammed the phone down. "It's busy!"

"Just call Melody's cell. That's where she called from." Aerith said.

Leon sighed and picked the phone up again and called Melody's cell phone.

Melody's phone went off and she answered it, "Hello?"

"Melody, put Amanda on the phone!" Leon yelled, forcing Melody to pull the phone away from her ear.

"I can't. She's busy."

"Is that Leon?" Amanda asked.

"Yes."

"Hold this!" Amanda said as she handed the house phone to Jazzmine and grabbed Melody's cell phone. "Leon?"

"Amanda, hi! Listen… we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do."

"I know that I haven't talked to you in a long time and that you want to break up with me, but please… just hear me out!"

"What? No, Leon that's not–"

"Please don't say that it's not going to work; it will. I'll be over in a few hours! Wait for me there!" Leon said quickly and hung up before Amanda could get a word in.

Amanda just pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it, weirdly. "…Okay. Are you happy now, Melody. You're giving Leon a heart attack."

Melody sighed. "Sorry, I just wanted him to talk to you."

"Well, he said he'll be here in a few hours. So you got your wish."

"Well, that's good!" Melody said with a smile.

"Melody…" Aster said as he shook his head. "Your meddling and tricks are seriously going to be the death of you one day."

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked (you guessed it) Zane and Syrus.

"There you two are!" Amanda said. "Where in the worlds have you two been all night?!"

"Where were we?" Zane asked, sounding a bit drunk and tired. "Where were you?"

"Out partying, but we were back by 2:00."

"Oh…" Zane said.

"Are you drunk?" Jazzmine asked.

"Nah, I'm just exhausted because Sy and I have been up all night drinking."

"Right…" Jazzmine said, shaking her head. "You two had better whip yourselves out of your hangovers because Leon is going to be here in a few hours."

"He's coming to see Amanda though, not Zane and Syrus." Aster said.

"Oh, I know, but still… you never know if Leon is going to want to take Amanda back with him or not."

"Wait… what?" Zane asked, seemingly to magically come out of his drunk/tired state. "Why would he do that?"

Jazzmine smirked. "I see you've made a full recovery."

"Fine. So Sy and I weren't drinking and we slept at the hotel last night. Now what's this about Leon taking Amanda back with him?"

"I'm not saying he will, but she didn't tell you that they were dating?"

"No!" Zane shouted and looked at Amanda. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I knew that you would react like this and become totally overprotective," Amanda shouted back. "But I don't have time to argue with you because I've got to get ready!"

––

A few hours later, Amanda was sitting on the porch with Melody and Victoria. Amanda was sitting on the steps, waiting for any sign of Leon while eating a lollipop, Victoria was sitting in one of the chairs, drinking some soda (or what they call here, pop), and Melody was sitting in the other chair, smoking.

"Melody, I really wish you would stop smoking." Victoria said. "You know what it does to a person."

"I know, I know…" Melody said with a sigh as she flung the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. "I have been trying, trust me. It's harder than it looks."

"I know, but there has to be something you can do."

"I guess I could try some of those nicotine patches; I've heard those work."

"Just make sure you're not allergic to them first." Amanda said,

"Who's allergic to nicotine patches?"

"My sister for one. That's why she couldn't stop smoking." Amanda explained, then they all heard a motorcycle and they looked to see Leon coming. He stopped in the driveway and ran up to the porch.

"Amanda, there you are!" Leon said, then looked at Melody and Victoria. "Um… would you two mind leaving?"

"Sure. I just stopped smoking." Melody said before she and Victoria went inside.

"Listen, Leon… about earlier…" Amanda started, but got stopped when Leon put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Me first." He said and sat down next to her. "Amanda, I know that I have been really busy lately and that I haven't talked to you at all, but I want you to know that it's not because I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Leon…" Amanda sighed with a sigh. "I never wanted to break up with you."

"What? Then why did Melody say that you did?"

"…" _'I can't tell him the truth because after all, Melody only wanted to help me and if I told him the truth, he'd kill her!'_ Amanda thought. "I got mad that we never talked and… well, I guess I may have said a couple things that I didn't mean."

"I'm so sorry, Amanda. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Hey… Leon, it's alright." Amanda said. "I'm just as much to blame here. You said that you were so busy, that I never bothered to talk to you myself."

Leon smiled softly and kissed Amanda. "Well… since I'm here anyway, I might as well stay for a while and be with you."

Amanda smiled, "That would be nice, but don't you have stuff to do."

"It'll wait." Leon said, "I should never have put my work in front of you in the first place." He said as he brought Amanda onto his lap. He nuzzled into her neck and sighed, contently.

Amanda giggled, a bit more girlishly than she had intended. "That tickles."

Suddenly, the front door opened and Zane came out and glared at Leon. He cleared his throat and they both looked at him. "Amanda, Ghost Adventures is on."

"Alright, alright." Amanda said and stood up.

"…Ghost Adventures? What's that?" Leon asked.

"Oh, it's a really good show about these three guys who go to different haunted locations around the world and do paranormal investigations at these places." Amanda said, "You'll really like it!"

Leon nodded and stood up himself, going inside with Amanda and Zane.

––

At around 6:00, Amanda's mom came into the livingroom and said, "Hey! It's 6:00 and the news is on!"

Amanda sighed and handed her mom the remote and the channel was changed to channel 4 where the news was playing.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," The news reporter said. "News tonight! Security cameras outside the Visitor's Center on top of the monument caught shocking footage! Take a look!"

The next thing everyone knew, the remote dropped to the floor and silence went throughout the room.

KH – KH

Hehehe! I am so evil sometimes! So what do you guys think was on the news? Use your imaginations! You're probably right!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_


	6. Relaxing

KH – KH

The next morning, everyone was actually acting normal despite what had happened the night before with the news. Amanda, Victoria, and Melody were all sitting at the kitchen table playing poker. Amanda had taken her ketchup flavored Pringles and set out in front of them (yes, there are now ketchup flavored Pringles and I have some).

Melody suddenly chuckled and said, "It's a good thing that Luxord isn't here, he'd be begging to join the game!"

Amanda and Victoria both laughed a bit and Amanda asked, "By the way, have you heard from Luxord and Xaldin lately?"

"Yeah, I have." Melody said. "They said that everything is going great and Fort Royal. Their bar is getting pretty good business and they're doing well!"

"That's always good to know!" Victoria said.

"Yeah," Melody agreed. "Speaking of which… Amanda, have you heard from your non–blood related brother." (My non–blood related brother is Saïx!)

"I did yesterday actually." Amanda said. "He said that he and Xemnas are also doing really well." She suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Victoria, I have something to show you!" She said and got up to go into her room and came back out with a book with a gold covering. "I found this at Borders the other day and I thought you might like it! It's a book on the life of Ancient Egyptians."

"Awesome!" Victoria said as she took the book and her eyes lit up.

Mahado (Dark Magician) chuckled and went into the kitchen. "Victoria, you're cute, you know that?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her neck while standing behind her and kissed her head.

Victoria blushed and looked up at Mahado. "Thanks!" She said and kissed him on the lips.

Melody smiled and looked at Amanda, then looked at Leon. "Hey Leon!" She called.

Leon looked at Melody from the chair in the living room. "What?"

"Aren't you going to cuddle with your girlfriend?"

Leon blinked a couple times before smiling and saying, "Hey Amanda, come here!" He called.

"Um…" Amanda started as she turned around to face Leon. "I would, but I'm kind of playing a game right now."

Melody laughed. "Ama, just take five. Besides… Tory didn't seem to mind she was holding up the game."

"Oh, ha ha." Victoria said, jokingly sarcastic.

Amanda giggled. "Alright." She said and got up and went into the living room. "Yes Leon?"

Leon smiled, "Sit."

Amanda looked at Leon and blinked a couple times. "Uh… it's not a big enough chair for both of us to sit on."

Leon laughed. "No, I mean sit on my lap." He said as he patted his lap.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He said and dragged Amanda down onto his lap.

Amanda giggled again and wrapped her arms around Leon's neck and nuzzled her nose into his shoulder. "I love you, Leon."

Leon smiled and kissed Amanda's forehead. "I love you too, Amanda."

Zane growled a bit and Jazzmine, who was sitting right next to him, heard. "Zane, stop being so overprotective!" She said, then clutched her stomach and let out a groan.

"Jazz, you okay?" Amanda asked, concerned.

Jazzmine smiled at Amanda and nodded, "Yeah, just a little cramp because of the baby. I'm fine."

"You're not having contractions, are you?" Syrus asked.

"No." Jazzmine said with a giggle. "It's still going to be a couple months before the baby arrives."

"Phew!" Amanda said. "I don't think I could handle another kid in the family right now."

"Well, it's going to happen soon, Ama." Victoria pointed out. "Besides… aren't you and Leon planning on having kids one day?"

Leon had been drinking some milk when Victoria had said that and chocked on it. A coughed a couple times and asked, "It's really early to be thinking about that, isn't it? After all, Amanda and I only started dating a couple months ago."

Victoria shrugged. "I said one day, not soon."

Amanda made a face that she often made when she was in deep thought and said, "You know… this is a bit off topic, but… does anybody else find it weird that something so adult like can sometimes create something so innocent?"

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

"I mean… sex is considered something strictly for adults, right?"

"Right." Leon agreed.

"Well, it's just weird how sex can sometimes create something so innocent like a baby."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, taking in what Amanda said, before Leon broke the silence. "I never really gave it a deep thought before, but you're right." He said. "Wow! That is so weird!"

"Yeah, it is!" Melody said, "You know, nobody really thinks about it like that, but it's true." Suddenly, her cell phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Mel!"

"Hey Lux, we were just talking about you!"

"Well, thank you, I'm flattered!"

Melody laughed, "So did you call just to say hi or is there a reason?"

"Well, there is a reason actually." Luxord said, "You see… a friend of mine is coming to our bar tonight and I was wondering if you all wanted to come and meet her. Everyone else is coming."

"Tonight? Hold on, let me check." Melody said, then covered the bottom half of her phone. "Hey! What do you guys think of going to Port Royal tonight?"

"Tonight?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah! Luxy said that someone is going to be there that he wants us to meet!"

"I'll go!" Amanda said.

"I'll go too!" Leon said.

"Well, what about you guys?" Melody asked, talking to everyone else.

"Sure, why not? Since things may be a little awkward around here if people see Zane or Sy." Jazzmine said.

"You're going to hold that against me for the rest of my life, aren't you?"

"Yep!"

Melody laughed and got back onto the phone with Luxord. "I guess we'll see you tonight!"

"Great!" Luxord said and hung up.

Melody looked at her phone and said, "…Doesn't anybody say goodbye anymore?"

That night, they all made it to Port Royal and they headed for Xaldin and Luxord's bar. They got there and everyone there, they knew.

"Hey Luxord!" Melody called when she saw him and ran up to him. "What's up? Why are we the only ones here? I mean… everyone here, we know."

"Exactly! Tonight is a private party! We closed the bar doors to the public for tonight! Xally and I figured we could just have a little party among friends!"

"Oh? Well, that's nice! So where is this girl you want us to meet?"

"Oh she's getting ready; she'll be out soon." Luxord said with a knowing smile. "In the meantime, the King is here and he wants you to see him." (For those of you who don't know Kingdom Hearts, Mickey is the King… yes, Mickey Mouse.)

"The King wants to see me?"

"Yep! He said he had a surprise for you!"

"Alright then, I'll go talk to him." Melody said and walked around the bar trying to find Mickey. She finally found him over in the corner talking to Amanda, Syrus, Jazzmine, and Zane.

"It's great to see you all again!" Mickey said with a smile as he hugged them all. "Is Melody with you? There's something I would like to show her." He asked, and then saw Melody walk over. "Here she comes!"

Melody came over and bowed her head quickly. "Hi, your majesty! Luxord said that you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, there's someone here I want you to see." Mickey said and Melody looked confused.

"Some_one_? Who?"

Mickey smiled and said, "Stay right here. I'll be back." He said and walked away.

Melody stood there and waited with Amanda while Zane, Jazzmine, and Syrus went to talk to the others.

Then Mickey came back with someone walking behind him.

Melody smiled when she recognized who he was and she ran up to tackle him in a hug. "Ansem, it's so good to see you again!"

Ansem laughed and hugged her back. "It's good to see you too, Melody!" He then broke away from the embrace and looking at her. "Look at you!" He said and compared their height. "Have you gotten taller?"

Melody laughed, "I may have a little bit. Your dressed kind of fancy."

"Well, I'll tell you why, but later. I want it to be a surprise."

"Speaking of surprises…" Amanda said, "You know that Xemnas is here, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but you don't need to worry about that." Ansem said. "We actually put aside our differences and aren't really enemies anymore."

"Oh, that's good!"

Suddenly, Luxord started talking through the microphone on stage. "Alright! Now that I've got everyone's attention. I would like to present…" He said and took a deep breath. "Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta." He said and a blonde haired girl walked onstage.

"No way!" Amanda said. "Is that…?"

"She's more commonly known as Lady Gaga!" Luxord added.

"Hey everybody!" She said into the microphone.

"Now without further ado, how would you all like for her to sing?" Luxord asked and almost everyone started cheering, especially Amanda and Melody since they were the biggest Lady Gaga fanatics in the universe.

"Alright then!"

"We'll start off with us singing a number together!" Stefani said into a second microphone and the music started playing. (Okay, I know that Toby Keith and his daughter Krystal originally sing this song, but I was listening to it and could totally picture these two singing it! Also… L stands for Luxord when he's singing and S stands for Stefani when she's singing!)

_(L)Mock,_  
_(S)Yeah,_  
_(L) Ing,_  
_(S) Yeah,_  
_(L) Bird,_  
_(S) Yeah,_  
_(L) Yeah,_  
_(S) Oh yeah,_  
_(L&S) Mockin'bird._

_(L&S) Now everybody,_  
_(S) Have you heard?_  
_(L) Have you heard?_  
_(S) He's gonna buy me a Mockingbird._  
_(L) I'm gonna buy her a Mockin'bird._  
_(S) And if that mockingbird don't sing._  
_(L) If that Mockin'bird don't sing._  
_(S) He's gonna buy me a diamond ring_  
_(L) I'm gonna buy her a diamond ring._  
_(S) An' if that diamond ring don't shine,_  
_(L) If that diamond ring won't shine,_  
_(S) Oh, sure to break this heart of mine._  
_(L) Sure, it's gonna break this heart of mine._  
_(S) And that's why,_  
_(L) Yes, indeed,oh_  
_(S) I keep on tellin' everybody sayin,_  
_(L) Oh, yes, indeed, oh._  
_(S) Sayin'_  
_(L) Yeah, yeah,_  
_(S) Oh whoa, whoa._  
_(L) Oh, whoa._

_(L&S) Hear me now,_  
_(S) And understand_  
_(L) Understand._  
_(S) He's gonna find me some peace of mind._  
_(L) I'm gonna find her some peace of mind._  
_(S) An' if that peace of mind don't stay._  
_(L) If that peace of mind won't stay._  
_(S) I'm gonna find myself a better way._  
_(L) I'm gonna find myself a better way._  
_(S) And if that better way ain't so,_  
_(L) If that better way ain't so,_  
_(L&S) I'll ride with the tide and go with the flow._  
_(S) And that's why,_  
_(L) Yes, indeed, oh,_  
_(S) I keep on shoutin' in your ear, sayin'_  
_(L) Oh, yes indeed, oh._  
_(L)Yeah, yeah,_  
_(S) Oh whoa, whoa._  
_(T)Oh, whoa._  
_(K)Yeah...mockingbird_

_Instrumental Break._

_((L) Now move over, let me show how this is done, baby.)_  
_((S) Yeah, right! Quit big leaguing me!)_

_(L) I said now everybody, have you heard_  
_(S) Everybody, have you heard._  
_(L) She gonna buy me a mockingbird._  
_(S)He gonna buy me a mockingbird._  
_(L)Yeah, if that mockingbird don't sing,_  
_(S)And if that mockingbird don't sing,_  
_(L)She's gonna buy me a diamond ring._  
_(S)He's gonna buy me a diamond ring._  
_(L)If that diamond ring won't shine,_  
_(S)If that diamond ring won't shine,_  
_(L)Yeah, it'll surely break this heart of mine._  
_(S)Surely gonna break this heart of mine._  
_(L) And that's the reason why,_  
_(S)That's why,_  
_(L)I keep on,_  
_(L&S)Tellin' everybody,_  
_(L)Sayin'_  
_(S)Yeah, Yeah,_  
_(L)Whoa, whoa whoa._  
_(S)Whoa, oh, oh._

_(L)Hear me now an' understand,_  
_(S)Hear me now and understand,_  
_(L)She's gonna find me some peace of mind._  
_(S)He's gonna find me some peace of mind._  
_(L)Yeah, and if that piece of mind won't stay,_  
_(S)And if that piece of mind don't stay,_  
_(L)I'm just gonna get myself a better way._  
_(S)I'm gonna get myself a better way._  
_(L)I might,_  
_(L&S)Rise above, I might go below,_  
_Ride with the tide and go with the flow._  
_(L)And that's the reason why,_  
_(S)That's why,_  
_(L)I keep on_  
_(L&S)Shouting in your ear,_  
_(L)Sayin',_  
_(L&S)Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh,_  
_(L)No, no, no, no, no, what, what, what?_  
_(S)Oh, whoa, oh._

_(L&S)Mockin'bird._  
_(L)Yeah._  
_(S)Yeah._  
_(L)I might rise above,_  
_(S)I might go below._  
_(L)Go below._  
_(L)Ride with the tide and go with the flow._  
_(S)Yes, go with the flow._  
_(L)An' that's the reason why,_  
_(S)That's why,_  
_(L)Oh. I'm shoutin' in your ear, sayin',_  
_(L&S)Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh,_  
_(L)No, no, no, no, no, what, what, what?_  
_(S) Oh, whoa, oh_

After a few more songs, they decided to take a break and of course, Melody practically jumped Luxord with questions. "Oh my God, how do you two know each other?"

"If I told you, you'd kill me." Luxord said.

"No, I wouldn't."

"She's my sister."

"What?" Melody yelled. "I've been best friends with Lady Gaga's brother this whole time!"

"See… this is why I didn't really want to tell you because I knew you would react like that." Luxord said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm Melody!" She greeted as she held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Melody!"

"I'm your biggest fan!"

"Well, I'm flattered."

A little later on, Melody was outside helping Xaldin, Ansem, and Amanda build a fire pit for the bonfire that they were going to have a little later on. "You know, Xaldin… you're lucky." Melody suddenly said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you got a man that most people only dream of having." Melody said. "I got to admit that even I was taken by his charm when I first met him. Plus… you get to be a brother–in–law to Stefani, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Xaldin asked, suddenly confused.

Then, Melody realized what she had done. "Uh… well, if Luxord didn't say anything, then I'm not going to."

"Melody… what do you know that I don't?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's supposed to be a surprise."

"Just tell me." Xaldin said, "If it involves me, I want to know!"

"Trust me… if I told you before he asked you, then it wouldn't be special anymore."

"Asked me?" Xaldin asked.

"…I am just going to shut up now before I say anything else!" Melody said.

"Melody, what do you mean? What is he going to ask me?" Xaldin asked, but Melody didn't even say anything that time. "Do you two know?" He then asked Ansem and Amanda and they both shook their heads.

Later, while everyone was outside, enjoying the bonfire, Xaldin decided to ask Luxord what Melody had meant. "Luxord, Melody said that you wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh?" Luxord said, "Well… yeah, I do."

"What is it?"

"Not now. I'll ask you later."

"But…"

"Later."

A couple feet away, Melody was talking to Ansem. "Oh, by the way… you never did tell me why you're so dressed up."

"Oh, yes that." Ansem said.

"Well, the reason is because he's my new royal vizier."

"Really?" Melody asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, isn't it great!" Ansem said.

"Wow! A royal vizier!" Jaden said. "That's really sweet! So uh… what's a royal vizier?" Jaden asked Mickey.

"Well… he's my most trusted advisor."

"…What?"

"Never mind, Jaden." Melody said. "It'll take too long to explain."

KH – KH

Not much to say other than… stay tuned for more! Oh, and…

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
